Klaus Prompts and Requests
by MWolfe13
Summary: Wizardess Heart Fanfiction! This is where I will put all of my Klaus one shots. Other characters get their own story. Rated T for now, don't know if that will change. Depends on the request.
1. I Can't Be Perfect

**This was requested by Anonymus. Enjoy! Review!**

 **Pairing: Klaus/OC**

 **Prompt: Klaus says some hurtful things to OC, and she decides to end things. Your choice whether they get back together or not.**

 **Summary: Klaus is having a very stressful week, and takes it out on Haley.**

 **I Can't Be Perfect**

* * *

Haley felt the tension as soon as she entered Klaus' office. He didn't even look up when she came in; he was focusing solely on the papers in front of him. Headmaster Randolph and Professor Schuyler had been gone for three weeks, leaving a lot of the academy's affairs to be handled by Klaus.

It was not going well.

Well, to anyone else, there was nothing wrong with him. He was the same Emperor he'd always been. She knew the stress was getting to him, because of his temper. Even Elias had abandoned him after a particular nasty fight the other day. He'd advised her to do the same, but she couldn't leave Klaus to his own devices when he was so stressed.

Not knowing what to do, she set about doing the usual afternoon routine. At least, she tried to. When she went to pick up the books off Klaus' desk, he snapped, "Did I tell you to put those away?"

She backed away. "Sorry."

Next, she decided to organize the documents on the coffee table. She didn't even get to touch the first pile before Klaus' voice was snapping at her again. "Haley, leave those alone."

His tone was starting to wear on her nerves.

Tea, she decided. What they both needed was tea. With this much tension in the room, tempers were definitely running short. Haley prepared his favorite tea, making sure not to mess it up. The last thing she needed was for him to tell her it tasted bad.

Pleased with the result, Haley took a cup to Klaus. He looked at it, and glared at her. "Do you really think I have time for tea?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I think you could really use it, Klaus."

He continued to glare at her. "I think I know when I do and do not need tea. Right now, I need you out of my way."

"Fine," she said, hurt. She went to pick up the cup just as he reached to give it to her.

Their hands collided, sending the tea all over the documents he was looking at.

"Damn it, Haley." Klaus growled, "Those were very important papers."

She winced, "I'm so sorry."

He stood up from his desk. "You're sorry? What's apologizing going to do? Why didn't you just leave things alone?"

Her shoulders slumped. "I was just trying to help."

"Trying to help?" Klaus said, "You've been trying to help this whole time, when all you've done is create more things for me to fix."

She took out her wand and said, "Look, I'll dry the papers-"

Klaus held up a hand. "Don't even think about it. With your luck, you'll cause them to grow legs and run away. I'm pissed off enough already."

Now that hurt. "I haven't made a mistake like that in ages!"

Klaus' laugh was anything but genuine. "Haley, all you do is make mistakes! You say you're trying to help me when all you've really accomplished is making my life more stressful. Can you not go one day without pissing me off? You messed up the spell in class the other day, and it took me hours to get all the students back to normal!"

Haley couldn't believe he was bringing that up. It wasn't even her fault. She said, "That mess up wouldn't have happened if that other student hadn't bumped into me as I was casting, and you know it."

"It was still a mess I had to fix," Klaus said. His tone suggested he had won that argument.

Frustrated, she threw up her hands. "I'm not perfect, Klaus."

"I am the Prefect, and a Goldstein. My reputation must be beyond reproach. Everything I do must be perfect, that includes the actions of my girlfriend." Klaus wasn't looking at her now.

She sucked in a breath, "What happened to putting what's between us before status and position?"

He was already sitting down again. "Why are we even having this conversation? I have a lot of work to do. This is wasting time."

He was right. It was a waste of time. "You're right. I won't bother you again." Frustrated, heartbroken and mad, Haley grabbed her stuff and left.

* * *

Haley ended up taking comfort in the various animals at her favorite spot in the northern valley. She hadn't called them, but they always knew when she needed them.

Today's fight had been… Haley didn't know what to think. Were they over? Did he really want her to be perfect? She loved Klaus with every fiber of her being, but she just couldn't do it. She knew she wasn't perfect, had never pretended to be. She thought Klaus had liked that about her…

Haley reluctantly said goodbye to her friends as it got dark. She didn't want to get caught out past curfew. With her luck, she would have to see Klaus again. She just wasn't ready for that. If he meant what he said… No, she'd never be ready.

Amelia was waiting up for her, and Haley told her about the fight. She was sympathetic, and angry on Haley's behalf. Haley appreciated the support, but wasn't quite up to Klaus bashing just yet. She still loved him, even if he didn't think she was good enough for him.

She waited until they had settled down for the night to let the tears flow.

The next morning, Haley was careful about her appearance. She needed to appear unaffected. The last thing she wanted was for Klaus to know she'd spent the night crying over him.

She made her way to class, faking a smile to everyone who called out to her. If anyone thought it was weird to see her before class, they didn't say anything.

Elias glanced up when she walked into class. He said, "I thought you'd be with my brother until class started."

She shrugged, "I'll just be in his way."

Her tone must have alerted him, because he said, "What happened?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded, but still kept sneaking glances at her throughout class. Haley was not really interested in today's lessons. Normally, she enjoyed Professor Merkulova's lectures, but her heart just wasn't in it today. Thankfully, he kept his questions to a minimum, not even asking her any as he was prone to do.

Haley was able to pass most of the day this way. Elias stuck by her, even going as far as sitting with her during lunch instead of going to the library to study. She was grateful for the companionship, even if he didn't know exactly what had happened.

They walked into their last class, the one that was normally Professor Schuyler's. As she had feared, Klaus was teaching the class today. They took their seats, Elias looking between the two.

Klaus walked up to them. "Haley, we need to talk."

No, she didn't want to talk. "Was there something I could help you with, Prefect?"

Klaus ran a hand through his hair. "Don't be like this. Come to my office after class."

"Are you making it an order?" She asked.

Klaus glared at her. "If I have to, then yes."

She shrugged, "Alright, I guess I'll go to your office after class."

She could feel him staring at her, but she ignored him. Instead, she took out her book to do some reading before the bell rang. After a while, he moved to the front.

Elias said, "You never call him Prefect."

She didn't get a chance to say anything, because the bell rang. She made sure to pay attention this time, so that Klaus would have no reason to pick on her. It didn't help. If he asked a question, he was asking her the question. Her answers started becoming short as time passed on, the tension building between the two. At one point, Elias tried to answer for her, but Klaus sent him a stare that caused him to wilt in his seat.

She was the first one out the door when the bell rang. Her intention had been to get away from Klaus, but then she remembered he had ordered her to go to his office. Wanting to get it over with, she walked quickly, not surprised he had already beaten her there.

He was sitting on his couch, and gestured for her to join him once she closed the door. He said, "Look, about yesterday-"

Suddenly, what she needed to do came to her. She interrupted him, "Wait. I've given what you said a lot of thought. You're right."

His face was startled. "I am?"

She nodded, "You family is very influential, and you are an Elite Wizard Knight. People look to you, and you were correct in saying your reputation couldn't be harmed. I understand that. That is why I can't be with you."

His face paled. "Haley, you can't mean that."

She smiled sadly, "I do. You need someone who will protect that image, someone that fits perfectly with the Goldstein name. That person isn't me. I love you, and that's why I am doing this." It was best for the both of them. "I really hope we can still be friends."

She left before she could change her mind.

* * *

Haley cried for the first week, Amelia having to make excuses to the housemother so that she wouldn't have to go to class.

The second week was a little better. The professor and headmaster were back, so she didn't see Klaus all that much. Elias was fully aware of the situation now. He had called them idiots more times than she could count. He also acted as a deterrent for Luca, who had found out she was single.

The third week came, and she found she could breathe without the ache in her chest. It came back every time she saw Klaus, but it was only when she saw him. As long as she didn't think about him, the ache wasn't there. Luca continued to chase her, and Haley found herself flattered even if she wasn't all that interested.

By the time the fourth week came, Haley was feeling like herself again. Seeing Klaus no longer hurt her, and she found she could even help him with errands without wanting to hide from everything.

She was taking some books back for him when she saw the headmaster walking down the hall. With him was Mrs. Goldstein.

Haley panicked and started to turn back the way she'd come, but her name was already being called. It felt like she was preparing for battle when she straightened her shoulders, and met them with a smile. "Hello, Mrs. Goldstein. It's nice to see you again."

Mrs. Goldstein quickly embraced her. "I've told you to call me Alice, Haley. I'm here, because Klaus hasn't responded to any of my letters. Now that I have a chance though, why don't we go into town and get fitted for the gowns we'll be wearing for Walter's magical tool ceremony. I told Elaine we should all match in color…"

Listening to Alice go on, like she was a part of the family was too much for Haley. Sucking in a breath, she dashed off without a word.

Alice watched her go, confused. "What did I say?"

Headmaster Randolph sighed, "I thought maybe one of your sons would have told you by now. Klaus and Haley are no longer together. They separated a month ago."

Alice shook her head. "Why would they go and do something like that? She's a lovely addition to the family. Anyone can see she loves me son." Deciding to get to the bottom of this, Alice marched to Klaus' office.

Haley ended up back at her spot. The tears wouldn't stop pouring down her face. She was a fool to think she'd gotten over him. She didn't think she'd ever get over him. All these weeks of being strong and trying to move on were nothing but a farce. There was no getting over the man you're in love with.

Haley stood up, needing to do something to keep her mind occupied. All she wanted to do was run to Klaus, and make up.

In the end, she didn't have to run to Klaus. He came to her.

His hair looked like he'd run his fingers through it many times. He didn't have his jacket or cloak on, and his shirt was slightly unbuttoned. He said, "You've been crying."

She sniffed, "I'm having a moment of weakness."

They just looked at each other, both very miserable. Then, Klaus was holding out his arms and she was jumping into them. They hugged each other fiercely, neither wanting to let go. Haley loved being in his arms again. It was like coming home.

Klaus pulled away, and looked down at her. "Haley, I meant none of what I said that night. I was frustrated and stressed. I don't need you to be anything else but who you are. Don't you see? You are perfect. You're perfect for me."

Klaus kissed her, both moaning at the contact. He was exactly as she remembered. His hair still ran smoothly threw her fingers, and his body still fit perfectly with hers. She had missed this, missed him.

He broke away, and glared at her. "You are never to leave me again, Haley."

Then he was kissing her again, not giving her the chance to disagree.

* * *

 **There you go guys. Hope you enjoyed. Either way, let me know. This is probable the first of many I will do. They don't all have to be Klaus, so send in requests.  
**


	2. Elias, My Love

**This was requested by Anonymous, and I AM SO SORRY, it's been months.**

 **Thank you Fonix Girl, amutolove100, vivwest, ImFroshTheExceed, inukagranaka, kamija, for Following/Favoring these prompts.**

* * *

 **Pairing: Klaus/OC, Elias/OC**

 **Prompt: OC makes a mistake on one of her spells that made her forget Klaus and mistook Elias as her boyfriend.**

 **If possible, OC remembers everything in the end and the misunderstanding is cleared.**

* * *

 **Elias, My Love**

Today was turning out to be a really good day. Haley had gotten two A's on her exams, and hadn't failed any of them. That equaled good day in her book. Her last class of the day was with Headmaster Randolph. He was always a fun teacher, always letting them try new things.

She walked into the classroom, and took her seat next to Elias, who was already studying. She said, "Guess who got two A's on her exams today?"

Elias looked up from his book, "Only two?"

Haley pouted, "Yes, only two. I passed the others with C's, but that's two A's Elias."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, we can't forget those two A's."

Turning away from him with a mumbled, "So mean," Haley took out her own book and began to skim through today's lesson. Really, she didn't know why she'd expected anything else from him. Klaus would probably react the same way. Unless she got perfect scores across the board, there was always something to improve.

Haley didn't mind it much. He pushed her to do better even if his comments bordered on cruel. She knew Klaus only wanted what was best for her. He loved her after all. She'd really improved under his watch. Her concentration was much better now. She still messed up spells, but she had finally accepted that she was just destined to bring things to life.

Headmaster Randolph came in, causing everyone to focus their attention on him. Haley realized she hadn't actually read today's chapter, but that was alright. Elias would remind her of anything important.

Headmaster Randolph said, "This week we've been going over the uses and dangers of memory spells. Like any spell, the consequences can be dire, but I think everyone fully understands what will happen if they aren't careful. Today, we're going to partner up and perform memory share spell from last chapter."

Haley looked at Elias and he nodded. They pretty much partnered up together for everything. Haley remembered the spell they were supposed to do. You had to bring up the memory of the person in mind, and say they spell. The memory of that person would be shared with the person the wand was pointed at. It was actually a pretty safe spell, she thought.

Headmaster Randolph waited until everyone stood up. "Now," he said. "I want you to think of the most important person in your life, and share that memory with your partner."

Haley smiled, thinking of Klaus. Elias shouldn't be surprised. Maybe she could take this opportunity to show him a side of his brother that Elias refused to believe existed. Telling Elias that she'd go first, Haley thought of Klaus.

There were so many memories. It had come to a point where they were together in everything they did. They didn't even spend holiday's away from each other anymore.

Pointing her wand at Elias, Haley said, "Perde Memoria!" Only, as soon as she said Perde, Elias shouted, startling her. She pulled her hand back as she finished, the spell hitting her instead.

Haley clutched her head as pain exploded in her mind. It was like a fire inside of her. She didn't understand what was going on. Why did it feel like she was losing something important? This pain wasn't letting her think at all.

The dark called to her, promising relief. Grateful, Haley took it, quickly losing consciousness.

* * *

Elias burst into Klaus' office, startling him. He glared, "What the-"

"There's no time for reprimands, brother." Elias panted slightly from running. "A spell went wrong in class. Haley is in the infirmary."

Not needing to hear anything else, Klaus swept out of the room. Elias' tone had been too serious. They were used to Haley messing up spells. It didn't happen often, but give her an inanimate object, and you could bet in the next minute it would be animated.

For Elias to come to his office panicked, and serious…

Klaus was expecting the worst possible scenario, but when they arrived at the infirmary, Haley was simply sleeping. He glared at his brother for the scare. "You made it sound like she was at death's door."

His brother didn't even cower at his look. "We were doing a memory spell in class today. She messed up the spell, and passed out. The Headmaster doesn't know how she'll be affected."

Klaus' brows drew together, concerned. "Why did she pass out? Did she hit her head?" Memory spells were tricky. The safest one to use was a simple memory share, but even that could have consequences if done incorrectly. This worried him. Haley had improved greatly, but she still messed up on occasion, like today. What effect would this have on her?

Elias shook his head, "I'd better explain from the beginning. We were told to partner up, bring up the memory of the person who means the most to us, and then do the spell to share memories. Haley volunteered to go first. She started to say the spell, but the first word was wrong, so I interrupted her. It startled her, and she ended up finishing the spell while pointing her wand at herself. She immediately fell to the floor, clutching her head as if it was in pain. When Headmaster Randolph made it to her, he knocked her out."

The man himself entered the room then, with Professor Merkulova in tow. He said, "I had to knock her out to stop the spell. We do not yet know what this has done to her mind."

Professor Merkulova quickly went to asses her, spending a large amount of time at her head. The man gave nothing away, his face blank. It frustrated Klaus. He just needed to know Haley was alright. She had quickly become his world.

Finally, Professor Merkulova moved away from her. His face was still blank, but Klaus heard the concern in his voice as he said, "Physically, she is fine. She should even wake up within the next 24 hours. Mentally… There seems to be a block on her mind. She may have some memory problems when she wakes up. Hopefully, it will just be what happened in class, but we will not know for sure until Haley wakes up."

Klaus let out a small sigh of relief. A block could easily be fixed as long as it wasn't blocking anything too important. She was going to be fine.

Both Professor and Headmaster left, leaving Elias and Klaus to sit by Haley's bedside. Elias still looked extremely concerned. Sometimes Klaus became jealous over how close the two were, but he quickly got over it. Haley wasn't one to cheat, and Elias would never betray him. He was actually glad the two most important people in his life got along so well. They already acted like siblings.

Knowing that, Klaus stood. He said, "I trust you to watch over her while I go finish up my Prefect work. As soon as I am done, I will be back. If she wakes before then, get me immediately."

Elias nodded, "Of course brother."

Satisfied, Klaus left to deal with the paperwork that could not be put off. The faster he finished, the sooner he could be at Haley's side.

* * *

 **6 hours later**

Haley slowly opened her eyes, grateful there was no headache. She didn't know what happened, but something felt wrong. Maybe she'd had a mishap in class? That seemed to be the likely case for anything that had happened to her. She was going to be in trouble now. He was going to scold her like there was no tomorrow….

Who was he?

Haley saw flashes of blonde and violet eyes. They meant a lot to her, she loved those eyes.

Confused, Haley looked around the room. She was in the infirmary. Something had definitely happened in class. She turned as blonde hair caught her eye. Elias sat in the chair, hunched over and asleep. That's right… Blonde hair, the love of her life.

Elias

She whispered his name, causing him to jolt awake. He said, "Haley, thank god. Are you alright?"

She smiled, "I'm fine, not even a headache."

His eyes were relieved as he came closer to her. "That's good. Klaus was really worried about you."

The name sounded familiar, but his face was escaping her. "Who's Klaus?"

Elias gave her a startled look. "My brother, the Prefect, your-"

She gave a small laugh, cutting him off. How could she forget his brother? "Oh, I'm sorry Elias. The accident must still have me a little confused. It's nice of your brother to worry about me."

Elias stared at her, saying nothing. She skimmed her hand up his arm, bringing him a little closer. He blushed, pulling away a little. She frowned, sitting up in the bed. She said, "What's wrong Elias?"

They were very close. Maybe that was why he was blushing? He did blush a lot. "It's j-just that-"

Understanding dawned on her. He had been worried! Of course he was being careful now. He was a very careful person. She put her arms around his neck. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I really won't break."

Then she kissed him.

Klaus walked towards the infirmary, all his prefect work done. It had taken longer than he'd thought, but there had been no word from Elias, so Klaus was not worried. He would be there when Haley woke up. He'd scold her for making him worry, and then as soon as they were alone, Klaus would shower her in all the love and affection he had in him.

It was times like this that made him realize he'd only fallen more in love with Haley since her trial. She had quickly become his entire world. No longer did he only care about being the best. His position, status, and wealth could all be taken away as long as he had Haley by his side.

Walking into the room, Klaus stopped in his tracks. The image before him had his heart freezing over. Haley would never cheat. Elias would never betray him. Yet, what he was seeing was a contradiction to his belief in the two.

Haley had her arms wrapped around his brother's neck, her lips pressed to his in a passionate kiss. Elias' hands were on her shoulders, keeping her in place. Their eyes were closed, giving no indication that they heard him come in.

He cleared his throat, effectively breaking them apart. He made sure there was a glare on his face. He did not want them to see the pain this was causing him. He said, "I see you're awake."

Elias paled at his brother's tone. He stammered, "K-Klaus, I c-can explain-"

Haley smiled, "So you're Klaus. I'm sorry for not remembering you. The accident must have made my memory a little fuzzy. Though, how I could forget you when you two look so much alike is beyond me."

Her words gave him pause. He said, "You forgot me?"

She winced, "I really am sorry. It was nice of you to be worried about me. To be honest, I've been worried about your family accepting me. I know Elias and I are young, but I honestly can't imagine my life without him."

He was back to glaring at his brother. "Explain," he barked.

It shouldn't have been possible, but Elias managed to pale even further. "She woke up, and didn't remember who you are. I tried explaining-"

"Explaining wasn't working, so you decided to kiss her?" Klaus said dryly.

Haley glared at him. "Why are you taking that tone with him? Of course he's allowed to kiss me. He is my boyfriend after all."

If looks could kill, Elias would be nothing more than a corpse on the floor. Saying nothing, Klaus left the room. He needed to calm down, and get Professor Merkulova.

Haley was silent as Professor Merkulova examined her. He was focusing on her head, his face a mask of deep concentration. She was gripping Elias' hand, seeking comfort. The Prefect was glaring at their hands like it personally offended him.

Elias had told her he was worried, but he was not acting like it. She was sure the Goldstein's would not approve of her. She was from the country, while they were a part of Gedonelune's elite. Elias had warned her that his family was under the impression she wanted their money.

It made her angry, even if she understood. From what Elias had told her, they didn't think much of Elias' other qualities that didn't involve academics. She had to admit, she'd thought the same when she'd first met him. He was just shy. Once you really got to know him, Elias was a completely different person.

She could tell Elias was uncomfortable. He was squirming in his seat, sending looks at Klaus. Really, couldn't that man see he was making his brother so uncomfortable he wanted to let go of her hand? She tightened her grip on Elias hand, and glared at his brother.

Hurt flashed in his eyes, confusing Haley. What did he have to be hurt about? She would defend her relationship, even if it meant getting on the Goldstein's bad side.

Professor Merkulova sighed, "Will you both follow me please?" He walked out the door, the Goldstein brothers following him. Haley was a little upset over being left out of the conversation. It was something to do with her after all, but Elias had asked her to be patient.

Professor Merkulova closed the door, so they wouldn't be overheard. He said, "When the class was asked to bring up the most important person in their lives, Klaus was who Haley brought up. When the spell went wrong, it attacked the memories closest to the forefront of her mind, which happened to be all the ones with you."

Klaus let out a frustrated sigh, "Alright, but that doesn't explain why she thinks Elias is her boyfriend."

He said, "When I was examining her mind, I got impressions of your features. The blonde hair and the violet eyes were the strongest in her mind. There are romantic feelings attached to the person she associates with those features. With you wiped from her mind, she latched onto Elias. He looks a lot like you. It's a very easy assumption to make."

Elias did not look happy. He said, "How do we fix her?"

Professor Merkulova did not relish giving them this answer. "You are going to have to play along for now, Elias. The spells effects will wear off eventually. Any attempt to get her to remember right now could possibly damage her further."

Elias blushed, "Does that mean I have to act the way Klaus does with her?" He remembered all the times he'd walked into his brother's office to find them wrapped around each other. He knew there were times his brother did not come back to the dorms at all, and that was usually the time Haley would be missing from her room as well.

Klaus, remembering all the times Elias had walked in on them, barked, "No, you will not do anything with her."

Professor Merkulova, seeing the anger in Klaus' eyes, stepped in between them. "It's a valid question. If you are regularly… intimate with Haley, she will expect that same intimacy."

Klaus stared at the professor, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. Elias said, "What? I can't… do that with Haley!"

Professor Merkulova sighed, "I am not saying to be completely intimate with her. I am saying she will expect some sort of connection. Hopefully, the spell will wear off soon." He turned to Klaus, already feeling uncomfortable at having to ask these questions. Why couldn't the Headmaster have done this? "I need to ask. Does Haley ever initiate intercourse?"

A faint blush appeared on Klaus' cheeks. He shook his head, "No." Then he glared at his brother. "She has no problem being affectionate, though."

Elias blushed, remembering the kiss from earlier. "I will try to keep everything to a minimum."

Nodding, Professor Merkulova took his leave. He needed to update the Headmaster, and he wanted to be as far from the Goldstein's as possible. They were in for a rough week.

Haley was released from the infirmary after that. Elias took her back to her dorm to rest. She had expected him to stay, but he just gave her a peck on the cheek and took off. It was really weird of him, but Haley brushed it off.

Amelia was glad to see her, having heard about the incident. She avoided asking anything, which was unusual. Amelia was always the first to gossip, and always got a kick of her screw ups in class.

First, it was the Prefect acting like she had personally hurt him.

Then, it was Elias leaving her when he would have normally not left her side.

Finally, Amelia was not her usual bubbly self.

Haley changed her mind. Today had turned out to be a really bad day.

* * *

 _Haley made tea while she waited for him to get back. He'd been called away by Professor Schuyler for a quick errand. She'd had to take a week off of school to attend to the animals in Reitz. There had been a breakout that was making the animals sick, and the Headmaster had given her permission to go home to help. He hadn't been able to join her, his duties keeping him here._

 _It had been a long week without him._

 _She was glad to be back. It surprised her how much she now considered the academy her home. She'd missed the classes, her friends, even Professor Schuyler's lectures._

 _The door opened, her boyfriend walking through the door. Smiling, she said, "That was quick."_

 _He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her flush against him. "I had incentive to get it done quickly." His lips pressed soft kisses to her neck, Haley tilting her head to the side to give him more room._

 _Forgetting all about the tea, she turned in his arms. Smiling, she lifted her lips to meet his, and looked into the violet eyes of Klaus._

Haley was distracted as she sat through her next class. The past few nights had been terrible. The Prefect was all she could dream about. Her dreams always ended with them starting something intimate before she woke up. Haley didn't know what was going on with her. She loved Elias. She loved him with everything that she was. How could she be having these dreams about his brother?

It made her feel so disloyal.

Haley had vowed to make it up to him by being a better girlfriend in that area. She knew she never really initiated things, but that was now a thing of the past. Just this morning, she greeted Elias with a hello kiss that had Luca whistling from his position by the fountain. Elias had blushed like a mad man, but he hadn't removed his hand from hers, so she was sure he'd liked it.

The whole day had gone like that. They would meet up after class, and they'd walk to their next class together hand in hand. They had different teachers for this last class, so he'd walked her to class and she'd thanked him with a kiss that ended with him being late to his own class. She should feel bad about that, but it was hard to when he walked off in a bit of a daze.

The professor dismissed the class once the class period was up. This had been Haley's last class for the day, so she decided to go to the greenhouse. Elias usually stayed a couple hours in the library to study once classes were over, so she had time to go and reflect on what her dreams could mean.

The greenhouse was one of her favorite places in the academy. It was so peaceful, and anyone hardly came in here. It was a great place to think, study, and even go on dates. She and Elias had a standing study date here once a week.

Haley had avoided Klaus since that day in the infirmary. She felt so guilty about the dreams; she just couldn't look him in the eye. He'd tried to talk to her, but she just couldn't do it. There was absolutely no reason for her to be drawn to him. She had Elias.

The door to the greenhouse opened, causing Haley to look up. She sighed as the last person she wanted to see came into her view. Why did he have to come now? How was she supposed to come to any conclusion when part of her problem was here?

Once he closed the door, she cleared her throat and said, "Hello."

Klaus turned, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of Haley. "What are you doing here?"

Just the sight of him ruined what little peace the greenhouse had brought her. She sighed, "If you must know, I came here to think."

Her tone had one of his brows lifting. "Care to talk about it?"

She gave a short laugh, "Talk about it? I'm sorry, but it involves your brother, so I'd rather not."

Klaus' eyes narrowed, "Did he do something?"

Something about the way he said that set her off. She walked up to him, and poked him in the chest. "Elias did nothing. I'm the problem! He's been nothing but a wonderful boyfriend, and I'm such a terrible girlfriend."

Klaus made a pained sound, "A terrible girlfriend, are you? From what I've been hearing all day, you couldn't get more affectionate. I passed my brother on the way here, and he wasn't even concentrating on his studies! I swear, that blush on his face is going to become a permanent feature at this point."

He sounded so bitter, and sad. Did he really have a problem with Elias being happy? "Why do you have a problem with me? I never did anything to you. All I want is to make Elias happy."

"Never did anything to me," Klaus muttered, lost in his own thoughts. It only lasted a moment. Soon, he was facing her again. "Why are you calling yourself a terrible girlfriend?"

Haley shook her head. There was no way she was going to tell him that she had been dreaming about him. "I've said enough. This is a problem I have to go to Elias with, even if he ends up hating me."

Klaus snorted, "There is no way Elias could ever hate you."

She shrugged, "You don't know me, Prefect Klaus. I've done something Elias won't be able to forgive so easily." He wouldn't, she knew. One of Elias' biggest insecurities was his brother. He hated being compared to him. If he found out she'd dreamed of being with Klaus… It would be the end of them.

Klaus let out a frustrated sound as he rand his fingers through his hair. "I do know you! I know you so well that there is no doubt in my mind that you would ever do anything to jeopardize your relationship!"

Light shined behind them, causing both to turn towards the source. The Solnox shined as it changed from red to blue. They were both mesmerized for a second, before Klaus groaned. "No, this can't be happening again. Bunnyhead, this is your fault!"

Klaus ran towards the door, but all Haley could do was stare. He called her Bunnyhead. The Solnox changed colors, and they were locked inside the greenhouse till morning.

She groaned when images started to filter through her mind. She was forced to her knees, the pressure too much for Haley to keep up with. Klaus was at the center of her thoughts once again. Only, these weren't just her thoughts. They were her memories.

They were all coming back, every single one of them. From the first time they met to that very morning before the incident. It was there in a couple moments. Haley hadn't realized it until then, but in her heart, something had felt wrong. Now she knew.

Oh God.

When the pressure went away, Haley was aware of being held against a familiar chest. "Klaus?" she whispered.

"Are you alright?" His voiced asked softly.

She had the biggest headache of her life, but she remembered the feeling of his arms. How could she ever forget? Things were so messed up now. There was no way he could love her anymore, not after how she'd been with Elias.

Haley had made a promise to never betray him, and she'd broken it.

The thought of it all was too much. She burst into tears, fearing her life was over.

Klaus' eye widened at the sight of her sobbing. Had she thought something happened between them, and now she was feeling guilty? He needed to get his little brother, as much as it pained him to do so. He pulled back from her, but she just moved forward. He said, "Haley, I'm going to get Elias. I'll be back."

Haley shook her head frantically, "No! Please Klaus, I know you must hate me, but I need you."

The way she said it… No, he wasn't going to get his hopes up, but he had to ask, "Haley…"

Reading his question in the way he said her name, she nodded, "I remember everything. Oh God, Klaus, I'm so sorry."

It took him but a moment to get over his shock. He buried his face in her neck, and said the two words that came to mind, "You idiot."

The affectionate insult worked in clearing her mind. She sniffed, "You're the idiot for letting me think I was dating your brother."

Klaus lifted his head, giving her the perfect chance to kiss him. He moved back, shaking his head, "It amazes me that you can mess up a simple spell with full consequences. I've been a little lenient with the training. That's going to change."

Miffed, Haley moved to get out of his arms. He didn't let her. She said, "If I remember correctly, Elias was always happy to receive affection from me. I'll just go find him to celebrate my returned memory."

Klaus growled, "You are never touching him again. I also noticed he's been a bit perkier these last few days. It seems I need to have a chat with him." A long painful chat. "For now, I'm going to make you forget you ever touched another man."

She rolled her eyes, "Yea? And how are you going to do that?"

Klaus only smirked.

* * *

 **AN: As I explained in Lilia's Curse, I haven't updated in months. I left my USB with my grandparents, and they only recently got it back to me. This request had already been done, so I didn't want to write it again. Plus, we lost a couple people at my company so I was working to cover until they hired more (Which, if you ask me, took longer than necessary). I'm back though, and I hope you guys like this. I have a couple requests to work on, but I am still open to requests.  
**

 **Tell me what you think!**


	3. Heart Lost

**Thank you elissajarjoura ej for following this story!**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews!**

 **Requested by Luciana Ayers. I hope you like!**

* * *

 **Request: Ur OC/MC (your choice) got hurt real BAD and has a 20% chance in surviving!**

* * *

Klaus stared at the doors leading to the surgery room at the best hospital in Gendonelune.

His girlfriend was on the operating table, and it was all his fault.

Being a Goldstein came with risks, his family knew and accepted it. They had made plenty of enemies over the years, and Klaus was quickly making a name for himself as one of the best Dark Mage Hunter's in history.

Klaus had gone into his job with the mindset that they would come after him if someone wanted revenge.

He was so naïve not to have realized that they'd go for his heart.

Haley and Elias were now the Prefect's at the academy. They were better partners than he and Serge ever were. They divided up the Prefect work equally. Of course, being a Magical Animal Tamer, Haley was the one responsible for checking on all the creatures that lived on the academy lands.

Everyone knew that Elias and Haley were the most important people in his life. If Elias had gone off on his own into the forest, it could have easily been him who was targeted. But it hadn't been Elias, who was no sitting in a chair in the waiting room with their friends. It had been the light of his life.

His fiancé.

The mother of their future children.

They'd come out of the shadows, attacking her before she could react. There had been no death threats, no recent arrests made. It had actually been a peaceful month where Klaus took the time to help his father with other Ministry matters, grateful for the reprieve from fighting.

It was the flash of light from his ring that had alerted him. After the Azusa incident, he'd changed the enchantment on the necklace he'd given her to alert him when she was in danger. He had vowed to himself that she would never face a danger like that alone again.

He'd failed.

With his heart pounding in his chest, because his ring kept flickering, he and his father had raced on their brooms to the academy. His father had sent his owl to Elias, who had gotten the Headmaster and Professor Schuyler. Professor Merkulova had informed them of the last place Haley had told Elias she was headed. They'd raced to the wooded area, but he was too late.

Wounded wizards had lain still on the ground, their wounds severe but not life threatening. Elias had been standing shock still, his face full of unmasked grief. Headmaster Randolph and Professor Schuyler were bent over a prone figure, their wands glowing. His father had tried to hold him back, but Klaus was having none it. When he'd finally seen her…

Nothing could have prepared him for the thought of Haley ever looking like she had in that moment. Wounds littered her body, all bleeding profusely. Her wand had been out, the grip still tight. He had known she needed a hospital, needed surgery, and had gotten things moving.

Now, he was stuck waiting with everyone else. Elias had informed them that Haley had taken her attackers out before falling unconscious. Even in his grief, he was so proud. She had started off as a self-taught wizard who's only redeeming quality had been talking to animals to taken out a group of Dark Mages on her own. It was a testament to how much she had grown.

When she made it out he was never giving her grief over training again.

She would make it out, Klaus was sure of it. Professor Merkulova had warned him she only had a 20% chance of surviving, but he didn't know Haley like Klaus did. She was fighter. She never gave up on anything, even when it seemed the odds were impossible. She had vowed never to leave him, and he was holding her to that vow. She would make it out of this, and once she had recovered he would waste no time in maker her Mrs. Goldstein.

They had waited too long already.

Klaus felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Elias with his mother. His mother embraced him, tears pouring down her face. She had instantly like Haley, and she treated her like the daughter she never had. He was grateful to her for giving Haley a mother figure, and someone to go to when she was fed up with Goldstein men.

"I'm so sorry, my baby." She cried softly.

He shook his head. "Don't say that. She will make it out of this. There is no doubt in my mind. We're getting married as soon as she recovers. We'll need your help as it will be difficult for Haley to plan a wedding while continuing her studies."

Mrs. Goldstein and Elias shared a look, but all she said was. "Of course I'll help. She won't have to worry about a thing."

He heard the doubt in her voice, the doubts in his own mind, but Klaus refused to listen to either.

They waited in silence, both staying with him just outside the surgery room door. Klaus refused to move from that spot, wanting to be the first person the doctor came to when she came out of surgery.

The wait was excruciating, Klaus' temper in full force whenever someone came to ask him if he was alright. Elias finally blocked people from coming out of the waiting room. They would know how Haley fared when Klaus knew.

Finally, the doctor stepped out of the surgery room. He was surprised to see Klaus waiting for him right outside. The grimness in his face could not be mistaken, nor the sorrow in his eyes.

Klaus' legs buckled, his brother and mother the only things keeping him from falling to the floor.

The doctor talked, his mother cried, but Klaus heard none of it. He didn't care about any of it.

His heart was gone, and he was lost.

* * *

 **AN: Sooooo up until I finished writing it, I had no idea if I was going to let Haley live or not. 20% chance of surviving though... I decided not. I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot. I have four requests that I am working on, so stay tuned.  
**

 **I'll be updating Lilia's Curse sometime tomorrow for those of you who read it!**

 **The other fandom I am actively writing for has a million ship weeks going on right now. I'm so behind. But I'm thinking Why hasn't Wizardess heart done a ship week? I haven't seen one here, or on Tumblr. It'd be cool if there was one. I'd totally help if someone decided to host one.**

 **The next one shot WILL be happy as the prompt was vague enough to let me do whatever.**

 **Like it or Hate it? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
